Stolen
by YourAJoker
Summary: He stole her while she was sleeping. She never had a chance.


**He stole her while she was sleeping. She never had a chance.**

Tasha Whitbread was born to Steven and Elizabeth. The three lived happily in a small town on the outskirts of London, relying on Steven's job as a banker to bring food to their table and a roof over their heads.

Natasha or Tasha as she's rather be known as lived right across the way from a small boy named Anthony. He wailed all the time and could be heard from her bedroom.

One night, he wailed so loud and for so long that Tasha made a wish.

It was a wish to leave this place, for there to be peace and quiet so that she could finally get some rest.

unfortunately for her the one who heard her wish was a boy who lived at the second star to the right. He felt her tiredness of her life and assumed that like he, she didn't want to grow up. This was not the case.

When Tasha woke up one morning she was no longer in her cosy bed, she didn't wake to see the patterned ceiling above her. Instead she was greeted with the sight of leaves and branches as her eyes opened.

They soon widened as she realised she was not in her bed. Looking around she realised she was not even in her home. She threw the cover off her, wincing as the floor was cold on her feet. She couldn't believe her eyes as they were drawn to a tiny woman who was sitting on the window ledge.

A small woman with wings.

This woman did not want to be watching over the person that her beloved had brought back. She didn't usually like it when he came back with a newly discovered lost boy let alone someone who was female. Tink narrowed her eyes as her rival opened hers and leapt out of bed.

When she spotted her, Tink smiled evilly at all the things that she could do to her to get her away from her beloved Peter. Because they were so small, fairy's only had room for one emotion at a time. The emotion she was feeling right now was hatred.

Rising to her feet she leapt of the window ledge and came as close to the human as she dared. Beckoning to her with a smile on her face she led her outside. And so entranced by the fairy was she, that she almost fell to her death as she realised she was in a treehouse.

Tasha grabbed onto a branch before her feet touched nothing, it was lucky for her that she was so curious about her surroundings that it was very hard for her not to notice there was no ground beneath her. A strange noise echoed through the air, she noticed that the small woman with wings who had almost killed her started combing her tiny fingers through her hair, almost grooming herself.

It was with great shock that she realised that a boy, of around fifteen of sixteen years of age was _flying _and he was headed straight for her little house in the trees. Quietly she moved to go back inside, she leapt back into her bed and hid under the covers. She hoped with all her might that the flying boy hadn't seen her.

Luck was not on her side as she heard a light thump as the boy landed and the creak of the door opened. Her breathing quickened as she became more and more scared of this strange flying boy who was getting ever so closer to her.

She pretended to be asleep. Thinking this was the best course of action. She had to work very hard not to flinch when the boy brushed his fingertips over her check and over her lips. Parting them gently with his finger she could feel him leaning closer to her.

"I know you're not asleep." He whispered into her ear. Immediately she opened her eyes, his finger moved from her lips to her collarbone where it stayed as he looked deep into her eyes. He cocked his head as he realised that her eyes were not the brown he was expecting but a lovely blue colour, the same colour as the lagoon he realised.

Tasha was in equal awe of the boy that was leaning over her. Auburn hair curled down pointed ears and a chiseled face still with the roundness of youth and twinkling emerald eyes that danced with mischief and passion could be seen staring straight into her own. He looked as though he had been sculpted by angels and that impression would have stuck had it not been for his eyes. She gulped as she realised the closeness that the two were sharing. Feeling uncomfortable with this she moved away from him.

Peter could not stop the disappointment he felt when his new friend moved away from him. The softness of her skin was so nice to feel against his own, although his fingers were not as soft or clean as they should have been, he felt no embarrassment with his want to feel her skin.

He scratched his cheek as he wondered what was going on in her mind. He knew she probably wasn't ready to see the lost boys or anything really remotely interesting yet but he wanted her to see Neverland.

She would never agree to come with him if she didn't like him, he thought to himself.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He would have held his hand out to shake if he didn't believe it too grown up of him and so instead smiled gently at the girl.

Tasha felt her cheeks warm as he smiled at her, his white teeth peeking out underneath perfectly pink lips. She swallowed once more as she attempted to find her own voice to answer him with. "My name is Natasha Whitbread. It's a pleasure to meet you." Years and years of etiquette lessons forbid her to say what she was really thinking and from completely bombarding the boy with questions.

She decided that etiquette lessons had no place here.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" She asked tentatively, she sat up properly. Her breath caught in her throat as Peter did not lean back, this brought their lips dangerously close together.

Peter took a moment before he answered. "We're in Neverland." He smiled as he looked out of the window to his home, his beautiful home.

Tasha broke him out of his daze and she asked once more. "How did I get here?"

Peter licked his lips as he contemplated the girl before him, wondering how she would react to the news. She would be angry with him, he realised. He didn't want her to be angry with him, not since he went through so much trouble to get her here.

"You asked me to bring you here." This was not the truth of course. Peter had in fact taken her while she was sleeping. He had been flying past her window and stopped mid-flight to hide as a horrible screeching sound reached his ears. He opened the window and ducked down, observing as the tired parents turned on the light to the nursery and soothed their crying baby.

He chuckled as he realised that was what had startled him. Turning around he noticed a beautiful girl was asleep in the bed that was in the corner of the room. Making sure the people across the road didn't see him, he creeped over to her sleeping form. He titled his head as he saw her up close, she sure was pretty, he thought to himself.

Looking around quickly he noticed that the light had gone off across the street, usually this signalled his time to leave but his heart clenched at the idea of leaving this girl behind. He wanted her to come with him. He didn't even think to wake her up and ask her what she wanted. Instead what he did was take a pouch from his belt, filled with all the necessities a boy like him needed. This pouch was filled with a powder that could send anyone into a deep sleep, a sleep so deep that there was no chance of them waking up for twelve hours.

He gently sprinkled this powder over the girls face, smiling slightly when she sneezed. He sprinkled a little bit more just incase and gently pulled the covers from the girls body. His breath caught as smooth creamy skin was made available to his eyes. He eased her out of the bed into his arms, she fit perfectly, he thought. He covered her with her nightdress a bit better trying his hardest to be respectful and carried her to the window where the moonlight shone on them both.

If anyone had thought to look out of their window they would have seen the pair, a tragically beautiful pair. Anyone who would have seen them would have felt their eyes tearing up as the angelic couple rose into the air and flew straight to the stars.

Of course Peter told her nothing of this.

"Did I really?" Tasha asked, straining her memory but all she could remember was the wish she had made last night. Because of that wish she accepted the possibility that her wish had been answered by this strange beautiful boy.

Peter nodded, smiling brightly to ease any of her fears, but still not knowing if she knew that he was lying. It certainly wasn't his best lie to date.

"I suppose I must have." Peter restrained himself from giving a sigh of relief and leapt to his feet.

"Yes you did, and I rescued you my fair maiden. My princess." Tasha blushed as his eyes sparkled at her. She'd never been called anyone's princess before and she decided that if Peter was the one who said it, she would be happy with it. "Want to see the rest of Neverland?" Tasha nodded hesitantly. Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her from her bed. He led her outside, pulling a lever that she hadn't noticed before.

A staircase appeared at the edge of the floor and stairs appeared above her, she looked above seeing that there was a variety of tree houses above her and peering over the edge she saw there were many below as well. Each house had their own level. Each was decorated differently, probably to match the personality of the person who lived there. Tasha wondered how many people Peter had saved.

To reclaim her attention, instead of leading her down the stairs Peter wanted to show off, so he picked her up bridal style. He enjoyed the way that she gasped and clung to him. Tasha had closed her eyes as she felt the wind across her face, she had quickly gotten over the fact that Peter could fly. It was as if this whole thing was a dream. Tasha decided to treat it as such because there was no way that this could be real.

Neverland was nothing like she had ever seen before. Giant purple plants grew from trees that also grew fruits of every colour. She spotted a lagoon which, she had to blink very rapidly to make sure she was seeing this properly, appeared to be mermaids lounging on rocks. She saw so much colour that it came to no surprise that the next thing she saw was a magnificent waterfall that dropped to nowhere, just seemingly disappeared into the ground. Peter gently let her down.

She felt her knees buckle, overwhelmed with the glorious images that were assaulting her mind.

Peter caught her, not letting her get anywhere near the floor. He kneeled down cradling her to his body as he brushed her hair away from her face so that he could drink in her features.

If Tasha was awake she probably would have been scared by the intensity of his gaze. She would have seen his pupils almost completely take over his eyes as his ears became more prominent. His teeth scraped the bottom of his lip as all of his facial features sharpened.

If Tasha was awake she probably would have wondered what had happened to Peter to make him look so supernatural. He looked completely fae, minus of course the fact that he was a normal height.

When Tasha did come around, she noticed none of this. Peter had gotten his emotions back under control, wincing when his teeth had slid back into their normal size and his ears protruded only a bit more than usual.

"Peter?" Tasha had mumbled. "Is this not a dream?" He took her hand in his, shaking his head as he held her hand to his face.

"Does this feel like a dream?" He made sure that her fingers were touching his skin. Tasha marveled at how smooth his skin was, her fingers brushed gently over his cheeks before she let her hand drop.

She shook her head. "No. It doesn't."

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about that.


End file.
